The chief aims of this project are: (1) to compare the effects of lesions within the frontal lobe system upon the behavior of monkeys, cats and rodents; (2) to analyze the functions of striate and extra-striate visual systems in the control of visually guided behaviors in cats; (3) to determine the applicability of learning and perceptual theories, based on work with rats, to visual discrimination performance by cats.